DREAMS
by kadalbotak
Summary: Kisah tentang seseorang yang mengejar mimpinya.
1. beginning

Naruto belongs to: masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OOC, TYPO,and anything

Note :ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesalahan di saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian, agar

saya bisa berkembang (baca:kembali ke jalan yang lurus). Oia jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Happy readings. :D

* * *

**DREAMS**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk para murid tahun ke tiga di SMA Kamakura. Sebuah gedung olah raga telah di sulap dengan berbagai macam pernak pernik untuk upacara kelulusan. Sebuah panggung pun telah di persiapkan untuk pidato dari perwakilan murid, para guru dan kepala sekolah. Ratusan kursi telah berjejer rapi menghadap kearah panggung, satu persatu para murid mengisi kursi kursi yang kosong begitu pun kursi untuk para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Tak terasa acara telah berlangsung, di mulai dengan pembacaan pidato dari perwakilan murid, ia berpidato tentang kesan kesannya bersekolah di SMA Kamakura, tentang suka duka yang di alaminya, tentang manfaat apa saja yang telah ia terima, dan hal yang paling ia benci yaitu harus meninggalkan sekolah yang cintai.

Akhirnya pidato dari perwakilann murid pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Pidato yang ke dua adalah dari perwakilan guru, ia bercerita tentang suka duka yang ia alami, lika liku yang ia hadapi selama mengajar, terutama mengajar siswa tahun ke tiga, terlebih lagi ia harus mengalami acara perpisahaan ini setiap tahun, namun ia hanya berpesan agar selalu mengamalkan semua ilmu yang kita dapat dan mendoakan agar semua siswa bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, dan bermanfaat bagi masyarakat. Pidato yang kedua pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lalu yang selanjutnya adalah pengumuman siswa siswi terbaik, dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah pun akhirnya dimulai. "selamat siang anak anak." Suara berat kepala sekolah membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Selamat siang." Anak anak serempak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kepala sekolah.

"Tidak terasa kalian telah sampai pada waktu untuk beranjak dewasa, menjadi bagian dari masyarakat luas." Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya perlahan lahan.

"Ingatlah, kalian sekarang adalah manusia yang dewasa. Manusia yang mempunyai tanggung jawab, bukan hanya untuk diri kalian tapi juga untuk diri keluarga kalian."

"Dewasakanlah, bukan hanya pikiran kalian tapi juga hati kalian, bantulah sesamamu, bergunalah untuk sesamamu maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Baik hari ini atau pun nanti, kalian adalah bagian dari SMA Kamakura, jadi jangan pernah lupakan sekolah ini dan jadilah orang yang berguna. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa bapak sampaikan, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya, namun tak ada tepuk tangan kali ini namun digantikan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar di beberapa kursi para murid. Mereka terharu mendengar pidato yang di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah dan mereka pun sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman seperjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

Setelah acara selesai, banyak murid yang menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama. Mengabadikan moment yang takkan pernah mereka ulangi lagi, mereka berfoto bersama dengan gembira menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Namun, tatkala mereka melihat foto diri mereka, isak tangis pun kembali terdengar tak dapat mereka bendung, menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama, bercanda tawa bersama. Dan di antara para murid pun banyak yang saling berpelukan untuk menuangkan segala perasaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring memandangi langit. Ia terbaring sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan, burung-burung yang terbang seenaknnya, dan angin yang berhembus kesana kemari. Ingin sekali Naruto menikmati saat saat yang menyenangkan itu namun, sayang sekali sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan sesekali darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Untuk sekedar bergerak pun ia tak bisa, apalagi untuk berjalan dan menikmati suasana.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa musuh musuhnya di SMA akan beramai ramai menghajarnya di taman. Bila satu lawan satu mungkin ia akan masih bisa menghadapinya tapi empat orang sekaligus, itu terlalu sulit untuk ia hadapi sendiri dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan yang mereka berikan padanya.

Di saat orang lain sibuk mengabadikan kenangannya, menikmati saat saat terakhirnya di sekolah. Ia malah mengabadikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pikiran Naruto mengawang, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya sebagai siswa tahun ke tiga di SMA, sebagai hari yang istimewa Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolah yang baru saja di cucinya, karena ia tidak mau tampil buruk di hari itu. Ia memakai atasan warna hitam dan celana dengan warna yang senada, dan ia pun memakai jaket berwarna orange.

seperti biasa ia melewati jalan yang biasanya ia lewati. Melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar, banyak wahana permainan disana. Pohon-pohon pun cukup rimbun terlihat, dan sering di jadikan tempat bermain anak anak. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan santai karena jadwal acara kelulusan tidak sepagi jadwal sekolahnya yang biasa, sehingga ia tak perlu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah.

"NARUTO!." sebuah suara keras memanggilnya dari dalam taman, membuyarkan semua lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ia berjalan mencari-cari dengan seksama orang yang memanggilnya dan alhasil orang yang memanggilnya adalah musuh Naruto selama di SMA, Sasori. Sasori menjadi musuh Naruto sejak mereka ada di tahun kedua sekolah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasori, ia melangkah dengan sedikit waspada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan ataupun kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada keanehan disekitarnya.

"Halooo Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu." Sasori menyapa ke arah Naruto di sertai dengan seringainya yang membuat naruto muak untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi apa yang kau mau dariku." Ia menjawab dengan malas sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Apa yang kumau darimu? Kira-kira apa ya?" Sasori berpikir sambil menyangga dagunya.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan semua tingkah Sasori yang berbelit-belit ini. Namun ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan situasi, ia pun waspada jikalau ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, di belakang gedung olahraga." Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Saat kau menghajarku, dan meninggalkanku disana." Sasori bangkit dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori.

"Ya, lalu."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku dendam padamu karena kejadian itu, dan berniat membalasmu disini." Sasori berkata singkat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, aku sudah pernah menghajarmu sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak keberatan bila harus menghajarmu lagi disini."

"Ciihh... jangan berpikiran sempit Naruto. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa." Sasori meludah di hadapan Naruto.

"DEIDARA!, KISAME!, HIDAN!. Keluarlah, kita akan segera bersenang-senang." Sasori memanggil ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang yang tadi di panggil Sasori adalah teman-teman dari Sasori, sekaligus musuh-musuh Naruto yang ia pernah hajar dulu. Ketiga orang itu keluar dari balik pepohonan, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasori. Mereka lalu mengelilingi Naruto, di sebelah kanan Naruto adalah Deidara, orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang, hampir mirip seperti rambut Naruto.

Di sebelah kiri adalah Kisame pria tinggi dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan. Dan di belakang Naruto adalah Hidan pria dengan penampilan biasa-biasa saja tapi punya kebiasaan aneh, seperti melakukan ritual-ritual tak jelas ataupun membaca hal-hal gaib dari forum internet yang sering di lihatnya.

Mereka semua pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Naruto tapi mereka akhirnya kalah dan menyimpan dendam pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat waspada melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara bisa lolos dari pengeroyokan ini.

"Bila aku melawan aku tak mungkin bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Tapi, bila mencoba melarikan diri itu tak mungkin. Hidan sialan itu ada di belakangku." Naruto bepikir sematang-matangnya tentang cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari sana.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak karuan.

"Jangan merasa ada di atas angin Sasori." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasori dan tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meraih kayu di antara semak-semak di dekatnya.

"Haaaaahahahahha... baka. kau pikir sudah menang dengan mendapatkan kayu itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jika terjadi hal seperti ini Naruto. Kisame lemparkan padaku!." Sasori memerintahkan Kisame untuk melempar sesuatu.

Ternyata benda yang di lemparkan Kisame adalah sebuah stik baseball yang sudah Sasori persiapkan sebelumnya. Takut-takut bila ada kejadian yang tak terduga.

"Ciihh. Ini tak akan mudah." Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi kalau cacat. Mungkin bisa diatur." Sasori tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah musuhnya itu. "SERANG!"

Perkelahian antara keempat orang itu dan Naruto berlangsung sengit. Mereka menyerang Naruto secara serempak. menyerangnya dari segala arah, Naruto hanya bisa menyerang sesekali, karena ia terus menerus di serang dari segala arah. Menyerang setiap celah yang kosong dari dirinya. Ia mulai terkena pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial! Aku takkan bertahan lama dengan intensitas serangan yang seperti ini," Naruto menyadari batas kemampuannya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto!" kisame mengarahkan stik baseball ke pelipis Naruto.

"Buukk!"

Naruto terhuyung terkena serangan Kisame. Matanya berkunang-kunang tak fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing Naruto?!, sini biar aku membuatmu bangun!" sebuah pukulan dari Hidan mendarat di perut Naruto, membuatnya terbelalak. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heii Naruto. Kau tak menghormati lawanmu dengan tidur-tiduran seperti itu. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk selamanya." Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengerang memegangi perutnya. "Sial Habislah aku."

"Tenang saja Naruto aku takkan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan menghajarmau habis-habisan!" teriakan dari Sasori tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Hanya ada suara yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan antara stik baseball dan tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa yang di rasakan Naruto selain, sakit.

Sasori dan yang lainnya memukuli Naruto cukup lama. Menumpahkan segala dendam mereka padanya. Memukul dengan segenap tenaga mereka. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menunduk menahan pukulan yang datang dari segala arah itu.

**.**

**.**

"CUKUP!" Sasori mengkomando ketiga temannya untuk berhenti. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Heeii Sasori, aku belum puas menghajarnya!." Deidara memprotes keputusan Sasori.

"Ya. Aku pun belum puas.!" Hidan menyetujui pendapat Deidara.

"Begitupun aku." Jelas Kisame singkat.

"Aku tahu kalian belum puas. Tapi, kita tak boleh mengambil resiko untuk membunuhnya, begini saja sudah cukup. kita bisa menghajarnya lain kali. Ayo!." Sasori kembali mengkomando ketiga temannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang!." Deidara menendang perut Naruto.

"Ciumlah tanah dibawahmu!" Hidan menginjak Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!." Kisame memukul Naruto dengan stik baseball.

"Dan ini hadiah perpisahan dariku!." Sasori menendang dada Naruto sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Naruto seperti kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"sampai nanti Naruto!" Sasori menyeringai pada Naruto yang tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIALLL!" Naruto berteriak sekencangnya dalam posisinya yang masih terbaring. Mengeluarkan segenap amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku sangat marah!." Naruto merutuk dalam hati. "Akan kubalas mereka nanti!."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto bisa bangkit dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun masih di sertai dengan pening yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju flatnya, meskipun disertai dengan langkah yang ringkih.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain jalan terlihatlah, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang indah terhembus angin. Ia melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia memperhatikan kondisinya yang babak belur dan langkahnya yang begitu ringkih.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" seorang gadis berponytail memanggilnya dari depan.

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat."

"Hmm."

To Be Continue

* * *

salam kenal semua!

saya author (sableng)baru disini. jadi mohon bimbingannya ya dari para senpai yang udah pada berpengalaman. :D


	2. changes

Naruto belong to : masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OOC, TYPO,and anything anything else. Gomen.

Note : ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesalahan. karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian,

agar sayabisa berkembang (baca:kembali ke jalan yang lurus). Oia jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Happy reading. :D

* * *

**DREAMS**

Pagi datang perlahan-lahan mengganti malam yang telah lelah. Ditandai dengan datangnya matahari yang menerobos setiap celah dari pepohonan. Burung-burung pun saling bersahutan di atas ranting, sedang bernyanyi menyambut datangnya pagi. Dan Orang-orang pun tak kalah sibuknya dengan aktifitas mereka. Seperti yang terlihat saat ini. Jalanan di pinggiran konoha itu ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mulai dari para pekerja kantor, anak sekolah maupun para lansia yang sekadar berlari pagi menikmati masa pensiun mereka.

Meski jalanan itu tak terlalu besar, khas jalanan pinggir kota. Tapi jalan itu selalu saja ramai setiap harinya. Karena memang jalanan itu jalan yang nyaman. Udara yang segar serta pohon-pohon yang ada di pinggiran jalan pun menimbulkan kesan yang teduh dan tenang untuk setiap orang yang melewatinya. Dan di pinggiran jalan itulah flat Naruto berada. Sebuah flat kecil berlantai dua di pinggiran konoha. Warna flat itu yang coklat lembut, membuanya tidak terlalu mencolok namun tidak pula terlalu suram. Serta balkon yang ada di setiap kamar untuk melihat keluar. Meski bangunan itu terlihat sedikit tua namun kesan kokoh masih nampak pada bangunan itu.

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari mulai menyelusup di sela-sela gorden kamar nomor 20. Menerpa kamar berwarna coklat lembut itu beserta wajah sang pemilik kamar, Naruto Uzumaki yang masih terlelap. Warna kamar itu memang sama dengan warna flat itu sendiri, karena memang setiap kamar disamakan dengan warna bangunan. Namun pemilik setiap kamar diperbolehkan untuk mengganti warna kamar mereka. Tapi, Naruto lebih memilih untuk membiarkan warna kamarnya. Karena ia menilai warna coklat itu cukup nyaman untuknya.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Terusik oleh sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yang berarti, hari mulai beranjak siang. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sambil sesekali mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Setelah beberapa saat ia melirik ke arah kiri, melihat jam berbentuk katak berwarna hijau miliknya, yang ada tepat di atas sebuah meja kayu berwarna hitam pekat. Jam menunjukan 7.30. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli karena ia telah lulus sekarang. Dan perjalanan baru pun akan segera di mulai.

Ia kemudia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kamar yang cukup luas, sekitar sepuluh kali delapan meter. Sebuah lemari kayu pun berada di kanan tempat tidur Naruto dan meja kayu berwarna hitam tadi, tempat barang-barang kesayangannya ada di sebelah kiri.

Kamar ini telah enam tahun belakangan menemani Naruto. Karena memang sejak ia pindah dari panti asuhan lamanya. Di karenakan ia tidak begitu betah. Naruto langsung pindah ke flat ini dan semua biayanya di tanggung oleh pemerintah. Sejak kecil Naruto telah kehilangan orang tuanya semenjak ia berumur empat atau lima tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. paling tidak begitulah kata petugas panti asuhan disana. Di Konoha setiap keluarga yang kurang mampu akan mendapat bantuan biaya setiap bulannya, meskipun tidak terlalu besar.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah samping jam katak miliknya. Ia melirik ke arah figurin karakter kesayangannya. sebuah figurin karakter ninja berambut putih panjang. Membawa sebuah gulungan jurus yang besar dan naik di atas katak berwarna merah. Naruto sangat menyukai karakter itu karena meskipun bukan karakter utama dalam animenya, tapi sang karakter pembantu itu mengajarkan banyak hal pada karakter utama sehingga karakter utama bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya.

Sesaat kemudiaan Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah balkon. Ia kemudian menggeser pintu balkon dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ahhh... udara pagi yang, atau mungkin harus ku katakan hampir siang yang nikmat." Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya. Wajahnya begitu teduh menikmati suasana tersebut.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, melihat jikalau ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ternyata tak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa di lihat Naruto di luar. Setelah sejenak diam di luar akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan duduk sejenak di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya saat ini. Jika kuliah, Naruto belum mencari informasi sedikit pun tapi jika mencari kerja ia tak punya persiapan apa-apa. Ia bingung memikirkan semua itu. Meskipun telah seminggu ia lulus ia selalu lupa mempersiapkan apapun.

"Lalu saat ini apa ya yang harus aku lakukan?!" Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

dan sesaat kemudian "Aaahhh... baka!. Tentu saja hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mandi. Agar tubuh menjadi segar dan pikiran menjadi jernih."

Akhirnya Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat di dekat kamar mandi kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Naruto akhirnya melihat apa yang menyandungnya dan ternyata itu adalah baju seragam yang tempo hari ia pakai saat dirinya di keroyok. Bekas darah yang mengering pun nampak jelas di baju itu. Tapi Naruto tak terlalu memikirkannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendatangi cermin yang ada di kamar mandi itu dan ia pun melihat dengan seksama wajahnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Waahh... kusam sekali wajahku ini. Nampaknya aku terlalu banyak terkena polusi dari jalanan. Sebaiknya cepat-cepat aku cuci saja." Akhirnya Naruto mencuci wajahnya dengan sesekali melihat cermin lagi.

"Baik wajah sudah selesai sekarang saatnya menggosok gigi dan keramas." Dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah selesai dengan semua itu.

"Baik, wajah sudah selesai, keramas dan menggosok gigi. Berarti sekarang tinggal badan." Naruto kemudian menyalakan shower yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan mensetting agar suhu airnya menjadi hangat.

Akhirnya Naruto bermandikan air shower yang hangat sambil sesekali menggosok bagian-bagian badannya. Ia menggosok dengan seksama agar tak ada kotoran yang menempel sama sekali. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu Naruto menikmati siraman air yang berjatuhan ke atas kepalanya. Namun saat ia menikmati suasana itu ia kembali memikirkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Aaahhh... sial. Jika mengingat kejadian yang lalu soal si Sasori sialan itu, bisa dikatakan aku marah. Aahhh...! sangat marah." Naruto menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Tapi karena kejadian itu aku sadar. Kekerasan takkan mendatangkan keuntungan apapun dan hanya akan mendatangkan kerugian dan rasa sakit bagi diri sendiri. Dan aku pun kini berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah anak-anak lagi yang bisa bersikap seenaknya. Bersikap egois pada orang lain. Memaksakan kehendakku." Naruto mulai bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dan sedikit demi sedikit sadar akan sikapnya selama ini.

"Aku harus berubah..!."

"Aku harus punya tujuan untuk kucapai."

"Dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk melakukan itu."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Naruto. Terus memenuhi seisi pikirannya.

.

.

Naruto pun mematikan showernya menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan mengambil handuk yang ada di dekatnya ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Memilih-milih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya hari ini. Ia memilih sebuah kaus hitam dengan motif spiral merah di tengahnya serta memilih sebuah celana jeans biru. Ia pun telah memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia hanya akan bersantai saja sambil mencoba menemukan cara untuk bisa merubah dirinya dan menemukan tujuan hiidupnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan. Apa kau sudah selesai berganti baju?"

"Sebentar Ino-chan. Aku belum menemukan baju yang pas."

"Hei ayolah. Aku sudah satu jam menunggu di kamarmu."

"Kumohon sebentar lagi ya Ino-chan."

"Iya. Iya." Ino di dera rasa bosan yang berkepanjangan.

"Meskipun aku bosan menunggunya berganti baju. Tapi tak apalah kamarnya cukup nyaman juga. Apalagi sofanya ini empuk sekali. Serta lukisan-lukisan yang banyak di kamarnya bagus-bagus dan memanjakan mata serta yang paling penting yaitu, banyak makanan yang bisa aku makan. Tapi, kenapa warna cat kamarnya semuanya berwarna ungu?!." Ino sibuk memikirkan tentang kamar Hinata.

"Hei Ino-chan. Bagaimana penampilanku?." Hinata keluar dari ruangan khusus tempat berganti baju. Ia keluar dengan baju yang dipilihnya. Ia memakai sebuah atasan berwarna putih disertai dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang sedikit di atas lutut. Dan ia juga memakai sebuah gelang rantai kecil berwarna hitam. Di sekeliling gelang itu pun menempel banyak gantungan tengkorak berwarna putih yang lucu.

"Ada apa Hina- Woow...! penampilanmu. Cocok sekali Hinata-chan."

"Heii... ayolah Ino-chan jangan meledekku seperti itu!?. Aku jadi malu tahu."

Ada sedikit rona di wajah itu.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak meledekmu. Kau memang terlihat cocok bahkan bisa ku bilang luar biasa. Kalau begitu jadi kan kita pergi sekarang.?."

"Tentu saja. Tapi Ino-chan bisakah nanti kau menemaniku ke pameran pendidikan? Masih di mall yang sama hanya beda lantai saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat universitas yang bagus disana. Sebagai bahan pertimbangan saat aku akan mendaftar nanti."

"Ya. Tentu saja. Dari awal aku juga memang ingin kesana. Aku pun ingin melihat-lihat universitas yang bagus. Aku tak mau kalau nanti masuk di universitas yang salah. Lalu apa lagi yang kita tunggu. Ayo pergi." Ino mengkomando Hinata untuk bergegas pergi.

"Hhmm."

To Be Continue

* * *

YAAAAATTTTAAAA...! chapter dua akhirnya selesai.

Gomen... yang menunggu Hinata dan Naruto di chapter ini bakal kecewa karena saya tidak langsung mempertemukan Hinata dan Naruto. tapi jangan kecewa karena saya akan pertemukan mereka di chapter tiga.

karena itu tolong review ya buat menambah ide chapter tiga.

sankyu. :D


	3. purpose of live

Naruto belong to : masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OOC, TYPO,and anything anything else. Gomen.

Note : ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesalahan. karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian,

agar saya bisa berkembang (baca:kembali ke jalan yang lurus). Oia jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Happy reading. :D

**DREAMS**

Bis itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebuah bis berwarna merah dengan garis-garis hitam melintang dari depan ke belakang. Bertuliskan Rapid Transport berwarna putih. Bis itu melaju dari pinggiran Konoha yang tenang menuju pusat kota Konoha. Membelah jalan di depannya.

Naruto duduk berjauhan dengan penumpang lainnya di dalam bis yang sepi itu. Ia hanya duduk sendiri tertegun melihat ke arah luar. Memperhatikan jalan yang ada di sampingnya, sambil melewati satu shelter ke shelter lainnya. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang.

Ia selalu menjauhi keramaian. Ia tidak suka dengan keramaian disekelilingnya. Bukan karena ia pemalu atau pun orang yang tidak suka bergaul. Tapi, karena setiap dia ada di tengah keramaian maka pasti ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu terjadi karena mereka semua memandang ke arah wajah Naruto, memandang ke arah tanda lahirnya. Tiga garis melintang berwarna hitam yang ada di setiap sisi pipinya. Itu pula lah yang membuat Naruto sering berkelahi dengan orang lain yang memperoloknya soal tanda lahir itu. Yang membuatnya di cap sebagai pembuat keonaran. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto telah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tatapan orang disekitarnya. tatapan heran itu, penasaran itu, atau pun rasa tidak suka yang selalu di arahkan padanya.

Tak terasa satu jam berlalu begitu cepat. Naruto pun akhirnya tiba di pusat kota Konoha, tepatnya pukul dua siang. Ia berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke distrik shimokita. Untuk menenangkan semua pikirannya. Karena semenjak pagi Naruto telah memikirkan banyak hal. Oleh karena itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merefresh otaknya dan rasa bosan yang menderanya dengan cara pergi berjalan-jalan.

Shimokita merupakan sebuah distrik yang penuh dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan. Sebuah distrik yang tak pernah mati meskipun malam datang. Layar-layar raksasa terpampang di sepanjang distrik itu. Restoran-restoran pun banyak bertebaran disana. Mulai dari restoran biasa sampai restoran kelas atas. Serta mall-mall yang besar dan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik tentang anime atau pun keperluan yang lain. Sebuah distrik yang ramai.

Akhirnya Naruto pun turun di shelter shimokita dan berjalan ke arah sebuah mall yang cukup besar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik disana.

Ia berjalan melewati beberapa persimpangan-persimpangan yang cukup ramai. Di bawah sorotan lampu-lampu pertokoan. Melewati gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang asyik bercosplay. ia pun melihat maid cafe yang begitu ramai oleh pengunjung di sebelah kanannya. Para maid itu memakai baju yang beragam dan warna yang beragam pula. sudah lama Naruto tidak berada di keramaian. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto pun telah berada di depan mall itu. Dan ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam mall.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe di dalam mall itu. Nampaklah dua orang sahabat yang sedang asyik berbincang sambil sesekali memakan makanan mereka. Yang pertama adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender. Rambutnya yang panjang terawat, menjuntai ke bawah. Serta dengan perpaduan pakaian yang serasi antara atasan berwarna putih dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua. Serta gelang rantai berukuran kecil berwarna hitam, yang di kelilingi oleh gantungan tengkorak berwarna putih. Dan bando berwarna merah yang di pakainya. Mempesonakan setiap mata yang melihatnya.

Yang kedua adalah Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang berponytail. Dengan memakai atasan berwarna cream dan rok berwarna coklat. Serta sebuah jam tangan berwarna coklat pun telah terpakai manis di tangannya. Pakaiannya tak kalah memukau dengan sahabatnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru pucat itu sesekali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei Hinata-chan. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?." Ino bertanya pada Hinata sambil menyuapkan sebuah Cheese cake pada mulutnya.

"Ya. Tentang apa?." Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu bersama Kiba-san?" Ino mendelik penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa...! hubu-." Hinata tersedak oleh brownies yang sedang ia makan.

"Hubunganku dan Kiba-san hanya sebatas teman. Tak lebih." Hinata mengulangi ucapannya yang tak selesai karena tersedak.

"Benarkah itu?." Ino masih tak percaya dengan Hinata.

"Ino-chan. Kau kan tahu aku seperti apa." Hinata menjawab dengan kesal pertanyaan Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ahhhh... maaf, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Ino memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Hinata tak menjawab apapun. Bukan karena ia marah ataupun kesal, tapi karena saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya tadi, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang melintas di sampingnya. Sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat tapi ia tak yakin dimana. Dan ia masih penasaran dengan itu.

'ta.."

"nata.."

"Hinata...! Apa kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan. Apa kau begitu kesal sampai mengacuhkanku?!." Ino mendengus kesal ke arah Hinata.

Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia baru sadar kalau baru saja mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu. "Maaf. Maaf. Ino-chan aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu tapi tadi ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku."

Ino hanya menghela nafas. "sudahlah. Tak apa. Aku pun harus berhenti membahas topik yang tak berbobot."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?." Ino bertanya sambil meminum minumannya.

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tapi entah dimana? "

"Hhmmm.. Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Laki-laki." Hinata menjawab singkat.

Ino sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Tampan atau tidak?."

"Lumayan." Hinata menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun meneguk minuman di depannya.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?."

"Rambutnya pirang dan sepertinya matanya berwarna biru." Hinata berusaha mengingat ciri-ciri orang itu.

"Orang luar negeri kah?"

"Kurasa bukan. Karena wajahnya, seperti wajah orang jepang. Terkecuali pipinya. Ia punya garis-garis melintang di pipinya. Mungkin semacam tanda lahir atau bekas luka."

"begitu ya."

"Ya begitu lah." Hinata kembali meneguk minumannya.

"ngomong-ngomong Ino-chan jam berapa sekarang?."

Ino lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna coklatnya. "Dua tiga puluh." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Ino-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pameran sekarang?."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo."

.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia hampir telah mengelilingi seisi mall itu. Mulai dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga, dan sekarang ia telah ada di lantai empat. Lantai yang kebanyakan berisi tempat-tempat makan. ia pun tadi menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Karena sedari pagi ia belum makan.

Setelah ia makan ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling lagi. Kemudian saat ia melewati salah satu cafe disana, ia melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang asyik berbincang sambil makan disana.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat salah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut indigo itu sepertinya kesal pada temannya. Dan saat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Saling pandang memandang itu berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka saling memperhatikan, saling menilai satu sama lain.

.

.

"Manis juga wajahnya meski sepertinya terlihat sedikit kesal." Naruto berkata dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah Hinata.

"Cukup tampan. Dan sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Kalau tersenyum pasti kamu lebih manis." Naruto berkata dalam hatinya.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memandang mata Naruto yang biru. "Mata yang indah." Pikirnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mereka pun berhenti bertemu. Ternyata pandangan mereka terhentikan oleh gadis berponytail yang memanggil gadis berambut indigo disampingnya. Naruto pun beranjak pergi sambil sesekali melihat lagi ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhentikan saat ia melihat banyak orang menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu masuk maka terpampang lah tulisan "Pameran Pendidikan." Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam.

Naruto terpukau dengan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang besar tidak seperti yang terlihat di luar. Penampilan memang bisa menipu pikirnya. Disana terdapat banyak stand-stand dari universitas-universitas ternama. Orang-orang pun sibuk melihat dari satu stand ke stand lainnya. Menghabiskan rasa penasaran mereka. Naruto pun mengikuti orang-orang yang datang dari satu stand ke stand lain. Akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah stand dari salah satu universitas ternama. Universitas Amano.

Sepengetahuan Naruto, universitas Amano adalah universitas paling bagus di jepang. Banyak orang ingin masuk ke universitas ini. Namun karena ujian masuknya yang sangat berat maka banyak orang yang tidak lulus. Karena penasaran, Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah brosur tentang universitas itu dan membacanya di bangku dekat stand. Ia membaca dengan seksama.

"Ternyata universitas ini sudah tua juga ya? Sudah berdiri Sejak 1924." Naruto memulai dengan membaca sejarah universitas.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jurusan-jurusan di universitas itu. Banyak sekali jurusan yang di tawarkan. Mulai dari Hukum, Sosiologi, Psikologi, Sains, Farmasi, Biologi, Kedokteran, Elektronika, IT, Pertambangan dan lain sebagainya. Namun ia malah pusing melihat banyaknya jurusan yang di tawarkan.

Kemudian ia mempercepat bacaannya pada halaman terakhir. Ia melihat rincian biaya tentang universitas itu. Ia membaca dengan teliti rincian biayanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa biaya per semester saja mencapai seratus ribu yen. Ia menelan ludah. Ia bimbang apakah akan melanjutkan membaca atau tidak. Tapi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa terkejutnya, maka ia pun melanjutkan membaca sambil menguatkan hatinya. Tapi setelah ia membaca ternyata ia tak heran biaya universitas itu sangat mahal. Ternyata rangking universitas itu hampir menyamai universitas-universitas di negara maju lainnya. Serta kualitas materi yang di berikan pun di seleksi dengan ketat sesuai standar yang telah di tentukan.

Sejujurnya Naruto ingin sekali berkuliah. Apalagi masuk di universitas seperti universitas Amano yang kualitasnya telah terbukti. Tapi, Naruto hanya bisa bermimpi untuk masuk ke universitas itu. Untuk hidup sehari-hari saja ia mengandalkan bantuan dari pemerintah. Apalagi untuk biaya berkuliah. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan biayanya. Terlebih lagi seperti universitas Amano. Itu hanya mimpi baginya. Mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud.

.

.

Naruto hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memandangi brosur itu. Namun di tengah lamunannya ia di kejutkan oleh suara di belakangnya.

"Serius sekali kau membaca brosur itu Naruto.!?" Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia terkejut dengan sosok yang di lihatnya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau berencana masuk universitas itu!?." Sasuke bertanya sambil menyeringai meremehkan ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang lakukan disini?." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Tapi karena aku melihatmu jadi aku datang untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan.

"Ciihh... pandai bicara seperti biasanya." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal.

"Hahaha. Jangan buat aku seperti orang yang menyebalkan Naruto. Dan sepertinya kau berencana untuk masuk Amano. Apakah dugaanku benar." Sasuke tersenyum hambar.

"Bukan urusanmu aku berencana masuk Amano atau tidak."

"Tak usah banyak berharap Naruto. Kau tak mungkin bisa masuk universitas itu. Selain karena ujian masuknya yang sulit dan tentu saja karena biayanya yang mahal. Tentu saja orang sepertimu mustahil bisa masuk kesana." Sasuke berkata dengan pelan namun kata-katanya benar-benar pedas.

Sasuke berkata seperti itu karena mereka berdua adalah murid di sekolah yang sama. Jadi sasuke tahu betul latar belakang Naruto. Serta Sasuke pun mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang!." Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Aku tak takut denganmu Naruto." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jangan Kau anggap karena kau seorang Uchiha, maka kau bisa memperlakukan orang seenakmu." Naruto masih menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu Naruto. Aku sudah pasti masuk di universitas Amano. Karena aku telah mendapat undangan langsung dari universitas Amano untuk menjadi siswanya." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Lihat saja aku pun akan masuk ke Universitas Amano. Aku takkan kalah dari orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Naruto berkata dengan kesal.

"Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu. Aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya bila ada seorang pecundang masuk di Universitas Amano. Pasti akan menarik." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Dan tanpa di komandoi Naruto langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan Naruto...!." suara seorang wanita menghentikan pukulan Naruto. Satu senti lagi pukulan itu akan mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah sang Uchiha.

Naruto menghentikan pukulannya dan melihat ke arah wanita itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan mempunyai mata berwarna hijau. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wanita itu. Cinta pertamanya. Wanita yang dicintainya. Haruno Sakura.

"Hentikan Naruto!. Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah?!.tidak pernah berubah. Selalu tidak pernah akur dengan Sasuke-kun" Sakura membentak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbuat onar?!." Sakura mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya. Sadar ia di tengah keramaian.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya ada di hadapannya.

'kenapa?!. Kenapa Kau bilang!. Tentu saja aku takkan pernah bisa akur dengannya. Aku sangat membencinya. Sangat!.

Aku selalu mengejarmu, memperhatikanmu, selalu mencoba menjadi seseorang yang ada di hatimu. Tapi. Kau malah memilih dia!. Dia yang baru saja kau kenal." Kau tak tahu sakitnya, melihat orang yang telah lama kau cintai dengan tulus tapi tak pernah membalas cintamu. Mengacuhkanmu. Mencintai orang lain." Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Dia yang memulainya." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Dia memprovokasiku."

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto namun beberapa saat kemudian menatap Sasuke."Apa itu benar Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Itu tak benar." Sasuke berkelit.

'Sialaaan... jangan berbohong kau Sasuke." Emosi Naruto kembali tersulut.

"Naruto!." Sakura membentak Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam memandangi sakura. Tak bisa berkutik di depannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuat masalah Naruto?!."

"Sudah ku katakan ia yang memulainya!." Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Ia geram dengan orang itu.

"Ia datang dan mulai memprovokasiku dengan kata-katanya. Pada mulanya aku tak ingin meladeninya. Namun karena semakin kemari arah pembicaraannya semakin melecehkanku, maka aku pun menjadi marah. Dan berniat menghajarnya." Naruto berkata singkat sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sinis pada Naruto. Ia telah sukses membuat Naruto marah dan menjadi tertuduh oleh Sakura.

Sakura mulai sedikit percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto. "kalau begitu sudahi sampai disini saja pertengkaran kalian." Sakura menyelesaikan masalah diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke-kun. Tak enak dilihat banyak orang." Sakura bergegas pergi karena sadar orang-orang telah berkerumun di dekat mereka.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kenapa kau selalu percaya padanya. Dan tak pernah sekali pun percaya sepenuhnya padaku?"

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Karena dia kekasihku."

.

.

Sebuah jawaban yang singkat namun langsung membawa Naruto pada kenyataan. Membuatnya sadar bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke dan ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sakura. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang takkan pernah bisa di terimanya.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak mampu berkata sepatah kata pun. Menjadi patung dalam kehampaan.

Setelah mampu menguasai dirinya Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Ia melangkah dengan gontai, masih di sertai dengan kesal dan sedih yang bercampur di hatinya. Lalu ia menuju ke sebuah mesin kopi otomatis dan membeli secangkir kopi. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku di seberang mesin itu. Ia minum seteguk demi seteguk perlahan. Bukan karena menikmatinya, tapi karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan hatinya. Dan tiba-tiba dalam suasana yang tenang itu.

"Byyuurrr... " minuman Naruto tumpah ke lantai. terkena getaran dari bangku yang di duduki Naruto. Seorang wanita menyenggol bangku itu. Naruto pun tersadarkan dari lamunannya.

Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Akan aku ganti minumanmu." Wanita itu langsung meminta maaf pada Naruto yang sedang memandangnya.

Naruto hanya memandang wanita itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Ahh.. ia ingat dimana ia melihatnya. Wanita yang tadi ia lihat di cafe sebelum ia bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke. Wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Tak perlu. Itu kesalahannku karena tak fokus dengan apa yang kulakukan." Naruto berusaha tak memperpanjang urusan.

"Tidak itu sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Aku akan menggantinya. Lagipula mesin kopinya ada di depan kita." Gadis itu sungguh menyesal.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Lalu gadis itu pun pergi ke mesin kopi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dan ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

"ini kopimu. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Gadis itu menyodorkan kopinya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berkata singkat.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan namanya sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya tertunduk sambil meminum kopinya.

"Itu artinya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu tuan." Hinata berkata lagi.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto berkata singkat.

"Jadi Uzumaki-san ya?."

Selama beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tak satu pun yang bicara.

"Mungkin inilah yang di sebut saat-saat canggung, saat dimana dua orang baru saja mengenal." Itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata. "Aku harus mencairkan suasana dingin ini."

"A-ano... Uzumaki-san. Tadi aku melihatmu." Hinata berkata sambil meminum kopinya.

Naruto memandang ke arah hinata. "Jadi kau melihatku di kerumunan tadi?." Kata-katanya pelan tak bersemangat.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya kau mempunyai masalah serius." Hinata memandang lurus ke depan.

Naruto tahu gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengannya. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam sambil meneguk kopinya. Ia berpikir apakah harus menceritakan hal itu atau tidak pada orang yang baru di kenalnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Mungkin dengan menceritakannya akan meringankan bebannya.

"Tak perlu bercerita bila tak ingin." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya." Naruto meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Tadi aku hampir terlibat perkelahian dengan orang itu." Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

"Orang itu?." Hinata penasaran.

"Ya orang itu. Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat kubenci sejak SMA."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa hampir berkela hi dengannya?"

"Ia memprovokasiku. Keahliaannya dari dulu." Naruto berkata singkat.

"Maksudmu dengan memprovokasi?" Hinata kembali penasaran.

"Tadi, aku sedang membaca sebuah brosur universitas. aku tertarik dengan universitas itu. namun tiba-tiba si sialan Uchiha itu datang mengatakan bahwa aku takkan bisa masuk universitas itu. Dan ia pun menyombong bahwa ia telah di terima masuk universitas itu." Naruto meneguk dalam minumannya.

"Namun, aku tak ingin kalah dengan perkataannya dan mengatakan aku pun akan masuk universitas itu." Keraguaan terlihat di matanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin masuk universitas apa?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Amano." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Itu universitas yang bagus. Aku dengar universitas paling bagus."

"Ya. Itu memang universitas yang bagus. Namun, Aku dan mulut besarku. Aku takkan mungkin bisa masuk kesana dan membuktikan pada si sialan Uchiha itu." Naruto menjawab tanpa semangat.

"Hei kenapa kau menyerah begitu cepat." Hinata sedikit menyemangati Naruto.

"Masalah klasik." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yang kau maksud dengan masalah klasik." Hinata kembali penasaran.

"Biaya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Universitas ini menyediakan beasiswa kau tahu." Hinata memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Benarkah!" ada sedikit cahaya harapan di wajah Naruto.

"Ya."

"Tunggu. Bagaiman kau tahu ada beasiswa? Naruto penasaran.

"Brosur. Aku sudah membacanya tadi. Aku pun akan mendaftar ke universitas Amano. " Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Haaah...?"

"Ini lihatlah brosurnya." Hinata menyodorkan brosur universitas Amano.

Naruto membacanya dengan seksama.

"Kau benar. Tertulis disini."

Sementara Naruto sibuk membaca. Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam di handphonenya. "Sial! Ino-chan akan membunuhku."

"Uzumaki-san. Maaf aku harus kembali ke temanku dia mungkin telah menungguku lama.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Secepaat itu kah?"

"Ya. Temanku menungguku. Aku tadi berniat membelikannya kopi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi maaf sudah menjadikanmu tempat curhatku padahal kita baru bertemu." Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Tak apa aku senang membantu orang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Hinata beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu Hyuuga-san." Suara Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphone mu. mungkin akan berguna saat aku kebingungan akan sesuatu nanti." Naruto ragu-ragu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Ahh... maaf aku lancang sekali. Kau tadi mendengarkanku bercerita saja seharusnya aku sudah harus bersyukur." Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Hinata mendekati Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Ini nomorku. Hubungilah bila perlu sesuatu."

Naruto tak menyangka Hinata akan memberikan nomornya. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka telah bertukar nomor handphone.

"Hyuuga-san sekali lagi aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Heeii... itu tak masalah. Berjuanglah untuk beasiswanya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jaa." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil berlari kecil.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata sampai ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan berjuang Hyuuga-san. Aku akan membuktikan pada si sialan Uchiha itu. Dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya.

Dan itulah tujuan Naruto saat ini.

To Be Continue

* * *

Akhirnya...chapter 3 update. setelah pertapaan yang memakan waktu 7hari 7malam akhirnya saya mampu membuat chapter terkutuk ini(abaikan bagian ini. author terkena sindrom lebay dadakan).

makasih buat semua yang review dan ngasih saran. saya tunggu review selanjutnya ya. jangan bosen buat ngingetin saya kalau saya ada kekurangan. sekali lagi makasih.


	4. heart break

Naruto belong to : masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OOC, TYPO,and anything anything else. Gomen.

Note : ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesalahan. karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian,

agar saya bisa berkembang (baca:kembali ke jalan yang lurus). Oia jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Happy reading. :D

**DREAMS**

Entah berapa kali Naruto mondar-mandir di rak buku itu. Mencari-cari buku tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang kurang di pahaminya. Ia melihat satu demi satu buku di rak itu. Mengambilnya, melihat judulnya lalu ia taruh kembali. Begitulah yang ia lakukan sepanjang waktu. Ia berniat mencari buku yang paling tepat. Tapi sepertinya ia hanya orang yang kurang berpendirian dalam menentukan sesuatu.

Ia memang mencari di toko buku yang tepat. Brainmedia. Sebuah toko buku yang terbilang lengkap dan besar. Semua jenis buku ada disana dari buku-buku yang sulit di temui di tempat lain seperti, buku-buku terjemahan dari penulis-penulis besar mancanegara, ataupun sampai buku yang baru saja di terbitkan oleh seorang penulis baru.

Karena kelelahan mencari -atau tepatnya kurang berpendirian- Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat rak, dan menikmati pendingin udara yang sangat sejuk. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku. Ia membaca judulnya. Hamlet Prince of Denmark, karangan William Shakespeare. Ia lalu membaca sinopsis ceritanya. Sebuah kisah tentang seorang raja yang meninggal dengan misterius, jandanya lalu menikah dengan saudaranya. Arwah sang raja menghantui istana kerajaan. Ia ingin anaknya, Hamlet, untuk membalas dendam. Pangeran Hamlet yang berjiwa sensitif bersumpah untuk membalas dendam dengan segala cara yang akhirnya harus dibayar dengan mahal.

Kening Naruto berkerut setelah membaca sinopsis cerita itu. Ia lalu mengembalikan lagi buku itu ke atas rak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin membaca cerita-cerita berat.

Ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia berniat pergi menuju rak manga yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia berjalan melewati rak panjang besar di sebelah kirinya, banyak sekali buku disana. Lalu ia melewati lemari kaca di sebelah kanannya, tempat yang sepertinya untuk buku-buku khusus, mungkin. Sesekali saat ia berjalan ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat buku-buku yang menarik. Terkadang ia mengambil buku memancing, buku berburu, buku tentang cara bertahan hidup di hutan atau saat ia sedang iseng, ia mengambil buku tentang bagaimana membantu hewan melahirkan.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil satu buku secara acak tanpa melihat judulnya. Membacanya untuk sesaat. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku memasak. Banyak sekali resep yang tertulis disana mulai dari masakan western seperti steik, pasta atau pun sup. Serta banyak pula masakan dari asia seperti masakan jepang, thailand atau pun india. Setelah membaca beberapa saat, ia heran kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya sesekali meliriknya dan buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia lalu menjadi curiga pada buku yang dibacanya dan sesaat kemudian ia melihat judul buku resep tersebut, dan disana tertulis "Cooking for An Idiot". Sial bagi Naruto, ia mengambil buku yang salah.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan tadi Naruto akhirnya tiba di rak manga. Ia tak terburu-buru untuk membaca manga yang berderet rapi itu. Tapi ia lebih dahulu memilih menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan pula. Begitulah ia selama beberapa menit.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju rak manga paling pojok. Ia berpikir mungkin ada beberapa manga yang menarik. Ia berjalan. Menengok ke kiri, menengok ke kanan. Ahh.. ia menemukan manga yang sepertinya menarik untuk di baca dan saat ia akan mengambil manga itu tiba-tiba, suara gaduh di seberang rak manga mengagetkannya. Ia lalu berusaha melihat siapa yang membuat kegaduhan itu. Ia memutari rak yang besar itu dan saat mengintip dari balik rak, ia melihat dia. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Naruto tidak terburu-buru mendekati Hinata. Ia hanya mengintip dari rak yang besar itu. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang terdiam, tatapannya kosong. Buku yang sepertinya ia baca pun terjatuh. Dan Naruto menduga kalau suara gaduh yang tadi ia dengar, kemungkinan besar berasal dari buku yang di jatuhkan Hinata. Naruto penasaran mengapa gadis itu terdiam penuh kekosongan. Naruto bimbang apakah akan mendekatinya yang sedang dengan kondisi seperti itu atau pergi dan membiarkannya. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Ia berjalan.

"Eee... Hyuuga-san. Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Kita pernah bertemu di mall tempo hari." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan gugup. Ia takut Hinata tak mengingatnya.

Naruto melihat Hinata lagi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hyuuga-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?." Naruto kembali bertanya namun kali ini disertai nada sedikit khawatir.

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia masih saja terdiam, seolah tak ada Naruto disana. Ia menatap lurus, namun tak ada objek yang dilihatnya. Melainkan kekosongan dan kehampaan yang tersirat dengan jelas.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?." Naruto bertanya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?."

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu mengobrol." Naruto bertanya kembali.

Namun sedari tadi ia bicara, ia tak ditanggapi sekali pun. Naruto mulai kesal. Ini jadi terlihat seperti berbicara dengan patung. Naruto pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum sedikit. "Ahhh.. Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Bye." Naruto berdiri. Ia kemudian melangkah.

"Tunggu." Hinata bersuara untuk pertama kalinya. Suaranya pelan, ada sedikit getaran dalam suara itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Hinata menggenggam hoodie-nya erat. Naruto akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Hinata.

"Jika punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Naruto berbicara lembut sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku, di khianati." Hinata berbicara pelan, bergetar. Pandangannya lurus, kosong.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Oleh pacarmu?." Naruto bertanya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Ya." Hinata berkata singkat. Tangannya menggenggam kursi, erat.

"Bagaimana bisa?." Naruto bertanya datar.

"Dia selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri." Hinata berkata.

"Apa kau yakin." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Takut-takut ia salah lihat.

"Ya. 100 persen yakin. Ia pun mencampakkanku tepat di hadapanku." Hinata berkata dengan berat. Ia kemudian hanya terdiam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih, mungkin dia bukan yang terbaik bagimu." Naruto mencoba menyemangati Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Keheningan mulai terasa diantara mereka. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mengalir dari keduanya. Dan saat keheningan itu semakin terasa, tiba-tiba Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Saat itu.."

.

.

.

Semerbak Parfum telah tercium di sekeliling kamar itu. Memenuhi sekujur ruangan kamar berwarna ungu muda itu. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar memang namun seluruh perabotannya tertata rapi dan terawat. Kasur mungil berwarna biru laut, dengan bed cover bergambar kerang. Serta sebuah lemari berwarna kuning muda yang berdiri dengan gagah di sebelah kanannya. Serta sebuah sofa bercorak polkadot biru putih di sebelah kirinya. Serta lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di dinding pun menambah nilai plus untuk ruangan itu. Ruangan kecil yang nyaman.

.

.

Hinata sedang asyik di meja rias yang terletak di samping lemarinya. Berdandan untuk persiapannya pergi bersama kekasihnya. Inuzuka Kiba. Ia berdandan seperfeksionis mungkin, namun tak terkesan menor.

Ia memakai Bedak tipis, di sertai beberapa kali sapuan blush on dan lipstik berwarna pink muda. Mungkin itu lah perfeksionis menurut artian Hinata. Berdandan sederhana seperti itu pun Hinata telah terlihat cantik.

Handphone Hinata bergetar, sebuah lagu mengalun dari handphone-nya, sebuah lagu dari Yui Yoshioka yang berjudul Rain, mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang asyik merapikan rambutnya. Secepat kilat Hinata menyambar Handphone-nya melupakan sejenak aktifitasnya. Ia tatap Handphone itu. Ahh kekasihnya. Kiba.

"Moshi-moshi, Kiba-kun." Hinata mengangkat telponnya dengan bersemangat.

"Hai. Hinata apa kau masih di rumah?"

"Sebentar lagi aku siap. Dimana kau sekarang?. Jangan terlambat menjemput ya." Hinata menelpon sambil sesekali menatap ka arah cermin, melihat jika rambutnya masih berantakan.

"Emm... Hinata. Sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi. Mendadak aku ada urusan keluarga."

"Apakah sangat penting?." Hinata duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia taruh sisir yang tadi di pakainya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Ya. Penting sekali, kami sekeluarga harus pergi membantu kerabat kami yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Setelah Kiba memutus telponnya, Hinata Hanya terduduk di kursi riasnya.

"Apakah aku harus menyia-nyiakan dandananku ini." Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap cermin. Ia menggeleng kepalanya ke kiri, ke kanan. Memainkan rambutnya yang sedang ia tata.

"Jika ingin pergi, aku bingung mau kemana?."

"Tapi jika tak pergi kemana-mana sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah berdandan dari tadi.

"Ahh.. aku tahu. Aku akan menelpon Ino. Aku akan mengajaknya untuk pergi."

Hinata lalu membuka Handphone-nya ia mencari kontak Ino. Tak berapa lama ia telah menemukannya dan sekarang ia mencoba menelponnya. Dan sesaat kemudian Ino telah mengangkat telpon Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata-chan?."

"Maaf Ino-chan aku mengganggumu, apa kau punya waktu sekarang?." Hinata bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?." Ino sedikit penasaran

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat." Ia menjawab penuh harap.

"Hari ini ya?" Ino sedikit berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Tidak biasanya Ino menolak ajakanku. Apa mungkin ia ada janji dengan pacarnya?"

"Hinata-chan kau masih disana?" Ino bertanya.

"Ya , aku masih disini. Jadi kau tidak bisa ya?. Emm. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi sendiri saja. Maaf aku mengganggumu Ino-chan."

"Tak masalah." Ino menutup telponnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk dengan lesu. Ia lalu mengambil boneka kelinci kesayangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Hei kelinci, aku bingung sekali. Kemana aku harus pergi." Hinata bertanya pada boneka kelinci itu.

"Apakah aku harus pergi bersamamu?." Hinata bertanya pada boneka itu lagi

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin boneka bisa menjawab." Hinata melempar bonekanya ke samping.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Tapi kemana?."

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Aahh.. aku tahu, aku akan mencari buku resep yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Baik, sudah di putuskan. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku." Hinata pun melangkah pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku bernama Brainmedia, sebuah toko buku yang besar di Konoha. Ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu depan. Seketika itu pula deretan buku-buku telah menyambutnya, disertai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk kesana-kemari mencari buku.

Ia melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke toko buku itu. Ia menjelajah toko buku itu bagaikan seorang petualang yang sedang mencari harta terpendam. Matanya tak henti-henti melihat buku-buku yang terpajang rapi di atas rak. Sudah lama Hinata tak pergi ke toko buku. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sehari-hari.

Hinata berkeliling sudah hampir 1 jam, namun belum juga ia menemukan buku yang ia cari. Akhirnya Hinata beristirahat sejenak sambil melihat majalah-majalah fashion yang banyak terdapat disana. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman, membaca dengan serius berita terbaru tentang artis yang sedang hangat dibicarakan.

Disaat ia telah selesai membaca, Hinata di kejutkan oleh sosok seseorang di depannya. Meski pun tidak tepat di depan matanya, tapi ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya. Serta ia tak kalah terkejutnya bahwa di samping orang itu, ada Ino sahabatnya. Kedua orang itu bercengkrama sangat mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"I-itu, bukankah Ino-chan?." Hinata mencoba menganalisa.

"Lalu disampingnya itu mirip sekali dengan. K-Kiba-kun. Atau, aku salah lihat? Bukankah Kiba-kun sedang pergi ke rumah kerabatnya." Hinata masih menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

Disaat Hinata sedang sibuk berpikir, kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Hinata terkejut melihat kedua sosok di depannya menghilang. Ia terburu-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia melangkah dengan cepat, mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua orang itu.

Ia menyusuri rak demi rak yang berjejer rapi. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia masih berpikir apakah orang yang bersama sahabatnya itu adalah kekasihnya atau bukan. Ia takut akan kenyataan terburuk.

Hinata menemukan kedua orang itu. Mereka ada di seberang rak manga. Mereka sedang bercanda mesra, saling menggoda. Hinata memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Matanya sesekali melihat ke arah wajah sahabatnya dan wajah orang disampingnya.

Hinata memeperhatikan dengan seksama wajah orang itu.

Hinata mempertajam pandangannya. "Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kiba-kun."

"Apa mungkin Kiba-kun mempunyai kembaran. Tapi setahuku ia tak punya kembaran." Hinata sibuk berpikir.

"Serta, tak mungkin Kiba-kun ada disini. Bukankah dia sudah menelponku bahwa ia pergi ke tempat kerabatnya." Hinata meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tapi jika perempuan itu, aku yakin kalau dia Ino-chan. Dan mungkin yang tadi ia maksud dengan janji adalah ini."

Hinata masih memikirkan orang yang bersama Ino sahabatnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan orang itu.

"A-apa mungkin orang itu memang adalah kiba-kun?" Hinata mencoba menebak.

"Aahhh.. tidak mungkin. Kiba-kun takkan mungkin berselingkuh, apalagi dengan sahabatku sendiri." Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

"Lebih baik aku pastikan sendiri apa itu Kiba-kun atau bukan." Hinata meyakinkan diri.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju kedua orang itu. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti. Ia pun mengepalkan lengannya, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah mereka berdua.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ada di depan mereka berdua kini.

"Ino-chan kebetulan kita bertemu disini." Hinata bertanya pura-pura.

Seketika itu pula kedua orang itu memandang ke arah Hinata. Ada kesamaan dalam pandangan mereka berdua. Keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Wajah mereka seketika pucat.

"H-Hinata b-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Ino berkata terbata-bata.

"H-Hinata-chan!." Kiba pun berkata terbata-bata. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya.

Hinata akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang ada disamping Ino. Sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Kiba. Hinata langsung menatap ke arah Kiba. Tajam.

"Kiba-kun bukankah kau ada urusan dengan keluargamu!." Hinata menaikan sedikit nada suaranya. Ia pun mencoba menahan perasaan hatinya yang bercampur aduk.

"E-e..itu..maksudku." Kiba terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jawablah dengan jelas Kiba-kun!" Hinata berbicara dengan tegas.

"Tadi aku tak jadi ikut pergi dengan keluargaku. Jadi aku pergi kesini mencari angin. Lalu tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Ino disini." Kiba membuat alasan.

"Lalu kau tak jadi ikut, hah!. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelponku?!" Hinata kesal.

"E-e..itu..aku lupa." Kiba menjawab. Namun ia tak berani memandang wajah Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Kiba-kun. Aku mengikutimu sejak tadi!." Hinata emosi.

Kiba hanya menatap Hinata. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Aku pun melihatmu bermesraan dengan Ino-chan!." Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Hinata ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kiba berusaha mengelak.

"Lalu seperti apa?!" Hinata menjawab dengan emosi.

"Itu..." Kiba berusaha mengarang alasan lagi.

"Sudahlah Kiba-kun, berhentilah membuat alasan yang konyol. Hinata tak bodoh. kita tak perlu menyembunyikan ini lagi dari Hinata." Ino menyela obrolan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ino. Ia menatap Ino baik-baik.

"Hei Ino-chan apa kau serius?!" Kiba panik dengan perkataan Ino.

"kiba-kun kita tak mungkin menyembunyikan ini selamanya!." Ino meyakinkan Kiba.

Kiba hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap lantai di wajahnya. Bagaikan seorang terdakwa yang siap menerima hukuman mati. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya.

"Hinata sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Kiba memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sebenarnya." Kiba menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Ino selama 1 tahun. Selama ini aku sembunyi-sembunyi berhubungan dengan Ino di belakangmu." Kiba lalu kembali menunduk.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Lidahnya tercekat. Ia terkejut bukan main. Hatinya seolah telah di cengkeram dengan sangat erat. Disayat oleh pisau yang luar biasa tajam.

"Lalu. Apa arti dari hubungan kita selama 1 ½ tahun ini?!." Hinata bertanya dengan sedkit bergetar. Matanya perih.

Kiba hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apakah semua itu hanya lelucon? Hanya sebuah permainan?!" Hinata kembali bertanya. Emosinya meledak.

"Bukan!. Semua Itu bukan lelucon. Aku tulus mencintaimu." Kiba meyakinkan Hinata. Sementara itu Ino hanya terdiam menunduk, memandang lantai di bawahnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan lelucon, lalu apa?! Apakah arti dari tulus adalah berselingkuh dengan sahabat pacarnya sendiri hah?!" Hinata berteriak. Emosinya naik.

"Bukan Hinata. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja." Kiba menghentikan perkataannya. "Hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama Ino-chan." Kiba melirik ke arah Ino yang masih tertunduk. Hinata kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Kiba. Perasaan sakitnya semakin memuncak.

Suasana hening seketika. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Serta untung saja di tempat mereka saat ini sedang tak ada pengunjung, jadi tak ada siapa pun yang melihat atau mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sekian lama keheningan itu terasa.

"H-Hinata." Kiba membuka suaranya. Pelan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, karena telah membohongimu. Dan pasti setelah kau mendengar ceritaku tadi, kau pasti sangat marah padaku." Kiba menghela nafasnya. "Karena itu, aku memutuskan. Bahwa aku dan Ino akan menghilang, takkan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu." Kiba menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hinata."

Kiba segera melangkah pergi bersama Ino yang masih tertunduk. Kiba bukan tak ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi namun, ia terlalu terbebani dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Serta Ino tak mampu sedikit pun melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melihat kedua orang itu meninggalkannya. Ada sejuta kata yang ia ingin keluarkan pada mereka berdua. Namun apa daya, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah ada benda yang mengganjalnya. Sebuah benda yang bernama sakit hati.

Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk di kursi yang tadi Kiba duduki. Ia mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya dengan cara mengambil sebuah buku untuk dibaca. Namun saat membaca, ia hanya terpikirkan dengan kejadian tadi. Tangannya masih menggenggam buku namun pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana. Pandangannya lurus ke arah halaman buku, namun tak ada cahaya dalam mata itu. Hanya kehampaan yang tak berujung.

Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan tangannya. Buku yang ia baca telah jatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Tapi Hinata tak sadar akan hal itu. Pikirannya terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang mendekati Hinata. Orang yang belum lama ini di kenalnya. Uzumaki Naruto..

.

.

.

Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menggenggam kursi dengan erat. Matanya terlalu perih. Air matanya perlahan mulai jatuh. Namun tak ada isakkan yang terdengar, hanya deraian yang tanpa henti.

Naruto terkejut melihat orang di sampingnya menangis. Ia meraih tangan kiri gadis itu. Menggenggamnya.

"jangan pernah memendam sakit sendirian. Bagilah sakit itu dengan orang lain. Dengan begitu, rasa sakit itu takkan terlalu menyesakkan." Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. Tangisnya masih tak terhenti.

"mereka bilang bahwa sakit itu akan hilang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Namun, sakit itu akan benar-benar hilang saat kita memang menginginkannya. Dan waktu lah yang menyempurnakan semua itu." Naruto kembali menghibur Hinata.

Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya ke Naruto. Ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Tangisnya perlahan-lahan mulai mereda.

Tak ada kata yang terucap lagi dari Naruto. Ia merasa sudah mengatakan yang seharusnya dikatakan. dan yang saat ini Naruto inginkan hanyalah membuat perasaan gadis itu lebih baik. Dan juga, melihat senyumnya lagi.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yaaaaaay akhirnya setelah bertapa sekian lama bisa juga update chapter baru.

sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. jangan lupa buat review chapter ini juga ya.

jangan ragu buat jadi pembaca kritis dan kasih banyak masukan buat saya. karena dengan kalian memberikan masukan buat saya itu berarti kalian sudah membantu saya untuk lebih baik. akhir kata. Sayonara.


End file.
